


Beautiful

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: On the drive to work song fics (Star Wars edition) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: The First Order has fallen, Hux does whatever he needs to to survive.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Pink's 'Beautiful Trauma'.  
> It was on the radio when I was driving home from work last night and all my tired brain heard was 'my perfect red bottom, my beautiful trauma', and instantly thought 'Armitage Hux'  
> ...I am aware it's not 'red bottom' but 'rock bottom', but it sounded like 'red' to me and this was the result.
> 
> I think I've tagged everything that should be tagged, but if I've missed something, please let me know.

They’d been on the run for so long he’d lost track of the days, the weeks, the months.

Jumping from planet to planet, hotel to hotel.

Everything was blurring together.

The pain meds constantly running through his veins didn’t help his confusion, his blurring reality. But they kept him moving, kept him being useful to the one keeping him safe.

A rough thumb smeared the blood from his split lower lip.

“Beautiful,” the deep voice groaned above him.

The scratchy bedsheets irritated his back as he was pushed and pulled for his protector’s pleasure.

He hoped the trickle he felt between his cheeks was only excess lubricant.

He wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t.

He wouldn’t complain though.

He never complained.

This was the price for living.

For being kept safe from the Resistance.

It was a price he’d offered and gladly paid.

He was alive.

He belonged to Ren, but he was free from the Resistance.

He whimpered at a particularly harsh thrust.

The latest pain meds were wearing off.

Reality creeping in around the edges.

It’s sharpness slicing at him.

Tears built in his eyes, hanging on his lashes before sliding down.

He didn’t want this.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

“No, no, shh. Here, swallow,” a smooth pill was pressed to his split, bleeding lips.

He swallowed it gladly.

He wanted oblivion.

“There’s a good boy.”

His body went pliant once more.

Wonderful numbness washing over him.

“Beautiful,” Ren groaned again. “So beautiful like this.”

He smiled.

Lashes fluttering over glazed eyes.

He was alive.

That was all that mattered.

 

…right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 20 mins, there might be mistakes and for that I apologise.


End file.
